Subway Surfers 2: Jake's Return to NYC
by Stelm
Summary: It's been a long time since Jake's feet have touched the cool steel of a hoverboard but he's yearned to surf once again. Now free from the penal system he was put through by the law he will now ascend to the top as the best surfer alive, or kill trying.
1. A's for Asshole

**STELM: _Ok guys first story of this category. Real gritty story, just something I was thinking about at the time, what if Jake actually got caught and came back, how would life change? all rights reserved to the makers of the popular Smartphone game._**

* * *

**A's for Asshole**

"This your stop bub." The New York bus driver said cheerfully, I however was anything and everything but.

For one I had just gotten out of prison. One shitty piece of hell sponsored by the US motherfucking A. I saw more drugs and violence there than I did on the outside. Hell if I wasn't such a fast runner I probably would have been one of the countless casualties.

The pigs tried me as an adult and I did my time without ratting on anybody. My lips were sealed until I got out, now I needed to get to speaking. Speaking about expansion, and how to get us on the up in up.

Back before I got locked up the Subway Surfers use to be the biggest and badest gang in town. Our tags were everywhere. One even ended up on the side of the state building… good times. I could remember the times, getting high off spray cans, surfing the streets, jet packing through the air, and causing general chaos.

I remember the sunny days I spent with Tricky, smoking some Indian Skullfuck, and making fake calls to the police while we did some real crimes elsewhere. If I could call anybody my girl it was her. So as I walked down the crowded New York streets I closed in on Tricky's apartment building.

Not the most glamorous place alive but it worked for her all these years. I only hoped she still lived there. I went inside the building and climbed up set after set of stairs and remembering the apartment number for all these years I got to her door. Room 887.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Hello who the fuck is it?" The guttural voice of man called out in response."

"Jake, Tricky home?" I asked and before I could say anymore the door swung open to reveal a Caucasian male with a plaid shirt with a gray undershirt and some jeans, staring at me with an emotion I really couldn't put my finger on.

"Tricky? You're looking for tricky? That bitch moved out Midwest and married a lawyer. Fucking whore. Now get out and don't ever come back you hear me!" The man who must have still been in his twenties yelled, shutting the door in my face.

What was more impacting than the door was the fact that Tricky had sold out. She was my role dog, my down bitch, one of my best friends, and now she was some housewife. She wasn't even planning on going to college and now she's married to a lawyer? I needed answers and if I knew anything then I knew that the local grocery store in the old neighborhood had to have answers to where all my old surfers loafed at back in the day.

**STELM: **_**This is literally going to be the shortest chapter I'll ever right but this is where it starts. I also plan to have this story to have shorter chapters compared to my other stories. Hoped you liked the beginning. Expect more and more to come. Read and REVIEW! Keep it glued on STELMER!**_


	2. B's for Back to the Basics

**STELM: **_**Ok got good feedback and I've decided to put a little bit more into this thing. A longer chapter this time hope you enjoy it.**_** Read and Review!**

* * *

**B's for Back to the Basics**

"Hey kid whacha doin? This is Subway Surfer turf!" I yelled to a young blonde haired kid with a navy blue bubble vest on, a pair of light blue jeans, and some desert combat boots. He was tagging over an area that I could remember tagging my gang's name a countless amount of times.

"Fuck you! This is my own fucking turf!"The young start up surfer said continuing to tag his name. From the look of it his name was Justo. This fuck had to learn.

Looking around to find a blunt object I found an empty bottle of scotch, probably long since abandoned, was going to find some violent use. I sat my recently purchased used hoverboard down to grab the discarded bottle by its glassy neck. As I got a good grip on the hallow glass container I started to make a none too silent approach on the tagger.

"What the fu…" The blonde was going to continue his curse before the scotch bottle broke into pieces across the back of the kid's head, I could already see the blood forming as he curled up. I wouldn't give him the luxury of just laying there though, I started to kick and stomp him. With every blow the tagger would curse and scream for forgiveness. However jail made me merciless and I showed no pity. This would make him strong.

"You done now? You done?" I asked as the runt stopped his carrying on and just looked at me through swollen eyes as he lay there on the ground.

"Yah I'm done man, just tell me what you want man." He pleaded trying to hold onto the train's steel walls to support his recovery.

"Well now that I have your undivided attention I need a crew and you've just been initiated. Next I need you to fill me in on some shit." I explained, not giving the blonde anytime to accept or deny the initiation process.

"Fine, what do you wanna know?" The blonde asked trying to catch his breath.

"Where's the rest of the Subway Surfer Crew? Names like Prince K or King ring a few bells?" I asked remembering the members of my old gang. The young hover boarder looked like I had just made a bad Jew joke.

"So you didn't hear?" Justo asked solemnly walking with me as I got my hover board, I was certain the kid wouldn't try anything stupid, I had already taught him his lesson.

"Nah what happen?" I asked, picking up my hoverboard and tucking it between my ribs and inner arm.

"Well the Old King and King K had a falling out. Rumors were that the Old King paid some people to rob King K. The robbers made off with a good deal of King K's jewels and clothes. A few months later of rumors of a big fight breaking out between the Old King's people and King K, a hover boarding competition was held. A lot people thought that that's where the brawl was going to be at and even I was there to catch some of the action but surprisingly enough King K didn't show up. As the race started the King was already speeding ahead of the other competitors. Then halfway through with a 40 meter lead his hoverboard malfunctioned and his board caught fire. Before anybody could go to help him the hoverboard flew into a wall and the Old King's whole body engulfed with flames. The ambulance came as soon as possible but it was too late. The Old King was a goner. Months after he died Prince K changed his name to King K. Soon after he got signed to Adopee. He brought his own gang of hoverboarders to the professional scene; they call themselves the K Krew. Real exclusive, they are always rocking the best outfits and riding the best boards. Almost all of his top members are signed somewhere." The blonde ended in somewhat a fanboyish type tone as we walked. I carried my hoverboard and he carried his tagging supplies and his own board.

"So he made it to the top huh?" I asked more to myself than to anybody else.

"You knew him before then?" Justo asked curiously.

"Yah he was in that Subway Surfer gang you were flipping off a few minutes ago." I said, Justo lowering his head a little bit at the action that caused his ass to get handled.

"Oh yah sorry about that." Justo said apologizing with an awkward little half smile.

"Don't worry your about to pay for it."

"Wait how?"

"You see that bridge coming up?" I said pointing to the graffiti free bridge that was positioned meters above the railroad.

"Yah what about it."

"You got the tagging equipment in your hands. You know what to do."

"Okay fine, but I don't like this. This is Mad Hoppers territory." Justo complained but I didn't know who the fuck the Mad Hoppers were so I wasn't worried.

I saw a little bit of Justo's skill as he used a little bit of his climbing ability to scale the sides that led up to the bridge. It only took him a minute but after putting on his propulsion shoes he was able to quickly but expertly spray on a new coat of SUBWAY SURFERS paint on the bridge. Almost as soon as he was finished edging out the picture to make it pop out a loud voice came from a distance.

"Hey! This is our turf!" As I looked around I felt instant nostalgia. It was Fred, well three of him, or just three people dressed like him. I guess he started his own little gang too; at least he stuck to his roots.

"Oh fuck!" Justo said deactivating his boots and landing on his hoverboard. He almost sped away too fast but I soon activated my hoverboard speeding after him and away from the "Mad Hoppers" who were also on hoverboards.

This brung back the memories, the sharp wind that attacked my skin and clothes gave me and almost out of world experience. The soles of my feet controlled the motion of my hoverboard and it made me remember the first time I tried hoverboarding. I bust my ass so bad, but it was time to focus.

"Justo! Slow down and let them get in our middle, once we box them in I'll show you this trick I learned in middle school." I yelled over the wind resistance, that carried my voice everywhere but where I wanted it to go.

The young boarder just nodded his confirmation. We slowed down and as expected the Mad Hoppers caught onto us. One had a bat and was swinging the other tried to grab on to us. One was succeeding to pull down Justo when I dodged an incoming bat to the face and while down in the crouching position I managed to charge forward a little bit. Just before the Mad Hopper with the bat could catch up I had jumped in the air, took my feet of the board and grabbed before I lost it. So as I was elevated in the air I took the padded side of the board and hit the Mad Hopper right across the face with it, the mask cracking as the Mad Hopper fell.

I, still moving in my grove, I snuck behind the Mad Hopper harassing Justo, I grabbed the tail end of the board and lifted it up. The Mad Hopper fell down immediately, his face hitting the railroad tracks. I didn't know if the crack was from the bones in his face or the clay in his mask. The final Mad Hopper was trying to reach me when a stationary train that I saw come up kilometers beforehand halted the Mad Hopper's pursuance. I could hear the Mad Hopper shriek in pain and as soon as I saw Justo come from the other side of the train I knew that I had taught him a few things today. This was the beginning to a great partnership.

"Where to next boss?"

* * *

**STELM: **_**Alright guys saw a little action, time for Jake to bring his gang back from bottom. (Drake – Started from the Bottom). Just wanted to tell you that the Adopee brand King K got signed to is a spoof on the Adidas Brand. The spoof comes from my first crime fic, Gran Theft Auto South Harroline, If you like this but want a little bit more story I'd check that fic out. That's all folks. Salutations and STELMer be with you.**_


	3. C's for Carefully Calculated

**C's for Carefully Calculated**

"Pull it and pass kid." I told one of the new members to our gang, a friend of Justo's. The bong was in rotation and he had taken two hits too many.

"O...*coughs*…K." The teenage surfer who went by the street name, Bleach. His name came from his bleached blonde hair, not the most original name but it stuck. Plus we needed as many members as possible. That was one of the reasons we were planning our next heist.

"Ok Bleach you say you heard something about a Mad Hoppers initiation happening tonight?" I asked trying to get on with the matter at hand. Even though the weed was strong the odor of the abandoned train cab burned true. The only thing keeping my mind off the smell was Gucci Mane's Trap God 2 sending my high even higher.

"Yah, they're meeting tonight. The junkyard, at 8:33 sharp. That's when the beating's going to start. It last until 8:40. Best time to hit em would be after they whop his ass, they'll be tired and we can kick ass and grab the new guy." Bleach explained until the bong got passed to him and he began to light the bowl.

"Why take the new guy?" I asked wondering where Bleach was going with this.

"Cuz if he just joined he won't be too resistant in joining another group. I mean this little thing we're about to do is going to give the Mad Hoppers a bad name, if we give him back to them they'll probably throw him in front of a speeding ambulance or something." Bleach explained taking his toke and passing the bong once again. Justo was packing it this time.

"What time is it?" I asked not having a phone at the moment.

"6:22." Bleach replied, taking out his phone to check the time.

"I guess we'll wait until then. " I said as the bong got passed to me. Time to kick back and relax.

_Later that night…_

"Okay when they stop beating the shit out of that poor shit we attack. Justo hit them from behind that red car. Bleach I want you to come from the side opposite of the red car, around that big pile up of cars. Wait for my order to attack. I don't want us fucking this up." I said making the plan clear to my gang. We were all armed with steel bats. The Mad Hoppers would probably be unarmed but they had numbers. Playing unfair was the only thing evening out the battlefield. Even with the bats we still had a good chance of getting our asses beat.

"That's it? We're bout to fight these guys by ourselves?" Bleach asked more concerned than timid, but I didn't doubt it was a mixture of booth anxiety and fear.

"Just come strong and they won't know what they hit them." I said reassuringly patting the surfer on his shoulder.

We waited a few minutes for the attention of the Mad Hoppers to focus on the initiate. As I ordered my gang members to go to their positions I heard the initiate shouting out a few oaths to the Mad Hopper members. Around him the full-fledged member were dead silent. Their numbers were bigger than I previously thought but they were manageable. We needed an edge, and as I looked around I saw exactly the edge I needed. There was more than a few empty glass bottles around here why not use them for projectiles? I mean I had to be resourceful one way or the other.

I collected about 5 of them and decided that I'd throw these out for confusion then signal for the rest of the squad to storm in. So as I waited there in silence I saw the initiate getting brutalized. Though the Mad Hoppers sounded like a weak gang, the force of their blows told a different story. We had to strike with force or this was going to turn out bad.

Then after what seemed like an eternity of blows and kicks the new initiate was raised up in the air and crowned with his bunny mask. I couldn't even imagine how the kid was still alive, how the fuck was he still conscious and moving?

Well the time for admiring was short and I grabbed the first of my bottle ammo. I threw one after the other, seeing each one hitting random Hopper heads. For a second the Mad Hoppers thought that this was just a celebratory measure but as people started to fall out they started to get confused, scared even. That's when I slammed my metal bat on the gray car that served as my cover's door. My squad moved in just as soon as I did.

The first Mad Hopper I hit was trying to help out a downed member. He got a skull cracking swing to the head and another Mad Hopper who was nearby got the same treatment. As I played "who's next up to pitch me their heads?" I saw the progress Bleach and Justo were making. Bleach had played little league so the Mad Hoppers were just slow balls to his steel bat of justice. I was almost 100% sure that his anxiety had been hit out the ballpark. Justo wasn't doing the best seeing as though he had more people on his side but he handle the numbers accordingly. Savagely swinging, even opting to use knees to crudely sterilize his opponents. I had to say I was quite proud.

It took almost half the time I thought it would but the Mad Hoppers fell. The last of their numbers getting the worst of our beating. I was almost sure I'd permanently injured at least 15 of those crazy bastards. That was their lesson, never fuck with me.

"So we still taking the new guy?" Bleach asked holding the man in question by his collar.

"Yeah put em over your back and we'll head back to base." I said complacently, proud of my work. The moaning Mad Hoppers sounding like an orchestra to my ears.

"Wait you forgot something!" Justo exclaimed taking out a bag of spray paint cans.

He quickly went to work on an overturned 18 wheeler. The roof was white so it made a good backdrop for the SUBWAY SURFER tag that it took Justo less than a minute to create. Wasn't exactly like mines but it'd work, for now.

"Now let's get the fuck outta here."

* * *

**STELM:** **_Hope you liked the new instalment, been loving the feedback. Read and Review at your pleasure!_**


	4. D's for Determination

**STELM: **_**Thanks for the love for this fic. I steadily encourage you all to read some my other fics, GTA South Harroline being the one with the most similarities to this one. So if you think this shit is awesome just check out my longer works. Now onto some of the action! And as always, READ AND REVIEW!**_

**D's for Determination!**

* * *

"Yall mothufuckas think yall big time, fucking with Subway Surfers yall gonna die!" I said screaming at the top of my lungs. I let my paint ball gun's nozzle wave over at the assailants, remnants of the Mad Hopper gang. Seeing as guns were outlawed in 2156 paintball guns were used to solve petty squabbles now a days. If anybody really needed something solved they'd have to shell out big bucks to pay for an illegally manufactured one.

"Cover me, Imma bout to go fucking kamikaze on these fucking bunnies!" Bleach said coming out of a hidden closet slamming a "bunnies" head in, wielding a metal crowbar. He got hit with a few paintballs from the assailing Mad Hoppers but he quickly got in cover.

The enemy gang members attacked us in our house. A little house we relocated to like three weeks ago. The gang had grown a lot since Bleach and Justo joined. The house may not have been an executive location but all of my 14 members were okay with it so I was fine. The house didn't even belong to me it belonged to one of the female members, Monica. She was a latina girl who had earned her way into the gang by robbing some hoverboard shop of their boards. Some hardcore girl she was.

"Get off your ass and shoot!" Monica yelled at me as she sprayed her own paintball gun. She hit three mad hoppers. Two hoppers got their mask broken in, the other member got shot in the throat, he reached for it for a second. Trying to repair his now injured trachea, he was a goner.

"Nice shot." Justo commented shooting a few rounds at a moving Mad Hopper. The masked man fell to the ground face first, his mask cracking with his fall.

"Cover me puntos. I'm going in." Monica ordered getting ready to charge to the living room where most of the enemy gang members were waiting.

"Go!" I ordered trying to gain some authority, I mean I was the leader of the group. Luckily the latina girl was about to go anyways.

She shot out a few times as she got out of her cover behind an opened door that lead to the restroom. I followed her close. Shooting over her back. Justo was shooting behind us and Bleach was running with his crowbar trying to get in front to go "caveman" on our enemies.

The Mad Hoppers fell in front of us. The paintballs were a lot more powerful than your average paint ball guns seeing as Pope, our tech guy, had engineered them to be a bit more powerful than normal. The Mad Hoppers were helpless against our onslaught. There were a few Mad Hoppers outside trying to come in as backup. We sprayed our weapons widly across our front yard and the Mad Hoppers were mowed down like grass on a lawn.

"We still got time Justo you think we'll make it?" I asked Justo as he started to take some well needed breaths.

"To the competition? I doubt it." Justo stated, I smiled a little. That was just the inspiration I needed.

"That's why I'm here. To prove you wrong. Monica grab two jetpacks and our boards. Please." I asked knowing it wasn't going to get done if I said like "I owned her".

The latino woman did it without saying anything. She brought out two stolen jetpacks and our boards. We had back packs for the boards. Instead of putting them on our back I told Justo to put his board bag on froward and his jetpack on the regular way.

In a few seconds we were ready for lift off. I told Monica to watch her back and she waved goodbye. I held Justo's jetpack, knowing he'd probably swerve out of control without a helping hand. Once we got into the air Justo immediately started screaming like a bitch. I wanted to let him go but I knew that wouldn't help. As we got higher the 2nd level hover car lanes were busy. I swerved in between taxis, cars, and trucks. I was a professional at this, didn't nick me or Justo once.

The jetpacks were losing fuel quick and soon we were cascading down, our hoverboards making our decent a little slower. I wasn't going to hold Justo's hand through this one. He was screaming by himself now. I needed to get to this competition if it killed me…or Justo for that matter.

I hit the ground calmly cruising through the streets to find the entrance for competitors. Justo came quickly behind. We weaved through all the fans who were going to be exhibiting. When we got to the sign up area I told them my name and partner and they let us in, they said that Pope had already signed us in at warm up room 32#. It seems our works didn't speak for themselves quite yet. That Subway Surfer Logo however had become a popular sight on the railways. Now we just needed to expand.

_2 hours later…_

"Now for our final competitors. The umm what's their name? Oh yes the Subway Surfers. Then we have our hometown heroes of the board, true champions of our annual Jinni Circle Competition, winning in first throughout the competitions last 6 years. They have just recently signed with Lippo apparel. The Devil's Duo! This should be a slaughterhouse." The announcer boomed over the crowd of raving young peoples. I could feel the air of love for the hometown champs. I wanted to defend our reputation and title but I figured it was better to just let our works show for themselves.

"First up Justo from the Subway Surfers. Perfect time to get some snacks, you won't miss much." The announcer announced, showing his prejudice once again.

The course was set up pretty nice. It started out with a long slope that ended in a ramp. You traversed to the other side and you met a sort of stretched half pipe like path. At the end of the pipe was a similar pipe except it swirled around. Except there was an elevated curved rail to grind on, once you dismounted the rail you did your final trick. Afterwards you had an open area to take a bow to the horde of teenagers and young adults, both equally drunk. The only things that were judged were the opening tricks, the grind, and the tricks you did after you dismounted the rail.

They say that at one point this place was used for something called "skateboarding" some wooden plank with wheels, it was ancient history to me.

Justo came down the slope with a fire in his eyes, I was almost scared he was going too fast but I couldn't hold his hand now. He was free as a bird.

His dismount was what surprised me, he got off the ramp with some sort of boost. The effect was him going higher than he got farther. For a second I was wondering what he was going to do. For a second it looked like he was just going to grab his board but to my surprise he had spread his arms and somehow allowed his board lodge itself in between the balls of his back. At the zenith of his launch he looked just like a depiction of jesus on a cross. Genius.

He descended from the height of his trick in the same position and for a second I thought I was going to have to make an early call to the ambulance that had already made two trips here. But Justo landed it perfectly, still in a crucifix pose. He rode along the swirly ramp and before you knew it he was on his head balancing as he was on the bottom of the loop. When he was on the side he had gather and was speeding yet again for another trick.

The speedster was coming out of the last loop when he readied himself for his last two tricks. Before he even got to the ramp he spread his arms out and as the edge of the loop ramp approached Justo kept his arms raised and kicked off of his board. I almost thought he had fucked up but he looked calm and relaxed, like he was doing this for fun. As he soared up in the air, his board flew in the air. When Justo reached the curved rail himself he just grabbed it with his hands. With the momentum of his dismount he was able to launch himself in the air and onto the rail. He then almost inhumanly gracefully ran on the rail. His balance never wavering.

He jumped off the rail with ease, he grabbed the board as it began to fall towards the ground. As he descended he seemed to be doing a backflip but instead of going all the way he seemed to hold the backwards free-falling position until he started to get close to the ground. He landed perfectly on his board and in drunken unison with the Jake's apprentice's landing the crowd went crazy. Justo did the standard orchestral bow and the crowd couldn't get enough of it. He had proved a point that day, the Subway Surfer's ain't nuthin to fuck wit!

Justo's performance made every other performance look pathetic, even my own. Our teams' combined score was being calculated as our team prepped ourselves for our trophy acceptance. Justo was going to be the man to grab the trophy, he had no doubt won this one for us. There was going to be a party for this shit tomorrow. Minutes later they awarded us the 1st place trophy. We were none to humble in accepting it either, we needed something to shove in the Devil's Duo's faces. Twas a good day to be a Subway Surfer.


	5. Es' for Entertaining the Enemy

**STELM: **_**Alright guys I love the support you guys are giving me. Favorite, review, or follow this story/me and my other stories for even more good writing.**_

_**Since I've been gone I've realized that this specific fanfiction subject has grown three other full blown stories. Guess I gotta get back on my game if I'm gonna keep up.**_

_**You guys and gals may be wondering why I've been so inactive and since you all have been so loyal in your following I'll tell you. Well it was final exam season plus my computer has been acting up. Some fake FBI virus. I've also been working in collaboration with Native Gunz 13 and and Longsharks, two serious writers who write a lot of other popular fics. If you like Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas then you'll love our new collabo fic GTA: Sunbelt City which is set in modern Texas, if you live there send me a review or PM to help me properly depict the city, coming soon. While you're waiting you can also check my solo fic, GTA: South Harroline which takes place in the GTA version of South Carolina and Georgia.**_

_**Now's time for the muthaphukin ACTION!**_

* * *

**Es' for Entertaining the Enemy**

"Young Samu in the building bitches!" The few minutes younger twin said as he popped a bottle of champagne. Tonight was the celebration before the competition they knew they were going to win.

The older Samu twin was behind, eyes low and not afraid to show what he was on. His bong was in his left hand and as he walked he lit the pipe and pulled. The smoke blew out in a large cloud and the young crowd of teens and young adults roared in approval. The older Samu who went by Big Samu, a being a clear one or two inches taller than his younger twin, didn't keep the glass pipe to himself he just passed it to a girl in the crowd. The girl looked shocked for a second until Old Samu threw her an O bag of Orange Haze at her. The young stoners rushed the girl and began a sitting circle where they operated by the toke and pass rule.

The two twins blended in with the party goers with ease. Young Samu worked his way to the dance floor where he got a more than a few dances with some of the best looking girls on this side of the NYC. Big Samu however was smoking an extendo joint with this thick hispanic woman named Monica who along with the extendo had a cup of tequila, a dangerous mixture. I knew this all too well.

My team wasn't at this mansion party to take jello shots or hotbox, they had come on business. As soon as Party by Schoolboy Q came on I looked through the crowd of underage drinkers to find Frizzy, a senior member who had heard the Subway Surfers were re-emerging and decided to get back down, approach Young Samu. She had on Zebra printed leggings and was ready to cause a distraction.

Both Frizzy and Monica weren't really into the whole pleasure the men agenda but they were being paid well for this and it was for the overall mission. If either one of the twins tried to penetrate I had given them permission to blow cover.

With both Samu brothers distracted Jake managed to sneak over where one of the Subway Surfer's newest members Liddle who had given them info on the brothers was sitting. Unlike the other members of my gang involved in the mission he was actively blowing trees down in a separate little smoking circle. He had just passed the blunt when I approached him.

"What the fuck Liddle? No smoking on the job!" I whispered angrily in his ear as I pulled him to the side.

He was one of those guys you would expect to join something, if it wouldn't be us it'd be a cult, a fraternity, another gang, the army, or the police force. He was one of those guys who hadn't been living the life but wanted too. A suburban type gangster, with his narrow frame, his big open mouth, a hint of a goatee like a badly shaved pussy on his weak, dimpled chin, he wouldn't last half a month in the pen unless he started turning tricks in the community showers.

"Hey people take smoke breaks on the job all the time." Liddle said holding his hands up in mock surrender.

The African American had gotten jumped in last weekend. He had been a fan of Fresh when he had been a member of the Subway Surfers. He decided to get the flat top just like Fresh had. Fresh may have been a better border but Liddle put in more work... whenever he decided it was in his best interest.

"Just wait for things to go to hell when they go to hell." I advised as I walked out of the party.

Outside Justo was waiting on me. He had dressed a little bit more ready to fuck some shit up. He had on some black jogging pants, a black T Shirt, and gloves. Beside him was Pope, a bald headed 25 year old who had went through testicular cancer. He was a stoner as well but he used his ganja to handle his ADHD and help his inventive process. He had on a similar outfit, with an added headset and glasses. I had on a variation of my normal outfit which involved a red hoodie, a black hoodie, black pants, and a pair of red Charles Tylers.

Pope, the scientist of our group, put on some special goggles and gave us his thumbs up. I looked at everybody else and we moved out. We followed Pope as he scanned the area for silent alarms. We ended up going through the mansion's garden. The forestry kind of made it hard to see anything, nonetheless the dark clothes wearing scientist. It felt like hours until we got to the back side of the mansion.

"Which window?" I asked as we looked at the back of the mansion which looked a lot less like a party than the front. If I couldn't hear the blaring music I'd think everybody was asleep or fucking

"Yall ready?" I asked it was a rhetorical question however, I knew the duo were long over ready.

They didn't answer they just hit a full sprint to the wall below the dark window that would lead them to the board room. The room acted as both a meeting room and the room they kept their hover boards.

I followed them and soon got to the front of the crew of robbers, my legs grew like tree trunks from running from pigs in my younger days. The wet grass that surrounded the twin brother's symbol of power were just matting to mask the sounds of our infiltration.

"Everybody good?" I whispered as Pope began to unload his breaking and entering material. A retractable latter was the first thing.

The mechanic sat the retractable latter on the moist grass and pressed a side button on it so the latter could expand to the height of the window. He scurried up first. I climbed on second. Justo started climbing after I gained up with Pope.

I was stuck staring at Pope's rear end for tense minutes before the infiltrators silently carved a circle on window frame. He entered first, me second, and Justo last. I scoped out the boards for the best looking one, an orange one with speed boosters on the bottom a flotation inhibitor that had several presets caught my attention.

I grabbed it from its magnetic rack and waited at the window while Justo sprayed the SUBWAY SURFER logo on the meeting table. He had become our official tagger ever since he did that thing on some Town Hall's steps. Let's just say it put us on local news for weeks.

Pope on the other hand was tinkering with the central drives of the several Samu Brand boards that lined the magnetic rack. Each one had its own little style to it. I could only hope that the Subway Surfers would reach that point of branding soon. Maybe have their own sports drink?

As soon as they were finished they exited via stage left aka the window and slid down the ladder with haste. As soon as we touched down I texted Liddle with the letters, "ZE."

Seconds later the message was forwarded to Monica who told the twin she currently occupied that she was going to be right back. She took Frizzy with her to "re-do their makeup". Instead of powderign their noses they snuck out to one of the twin's jeep, the keys had been stolen when Frizzy had gotten close and personal with Young Samu earlier that night.

I had run to the front of the party when I saw Monica steer the Jeep into the entrance's parlor. The truck had been met with screams from the under the influence young adults. The truck continued to destroy months and months of the Samu Twin's "hard work". The Jeep made its tour through the house until it stopped at the weed brownie and alcoholic fruit punch.

That's when I saw Liddle jump into the action. An all out brawl started around the Jeep. A brawl in wich Monica and Frizzy actively participated in. Fist were thrown, drinks were thrown, people were thrown, and an unlucky few were knocked out.

I had thrown a Samu girl into the fruit punch bowl and knocked another guys light out. A few of the boarding goons got a whack from my new hot orange hoverboard. Justo and me ended up jumping a guy and kicking his teeth in. I had only suffered a few face bruises and some cuts to my arm. Liddle had probably got in the most trouble, some guy knocked him out with a beer bottle. The light weight dropped like a bag of stones… stoned.

"Let's fucking ditch this shit!" I said as the battle began to wind down.

Monica and Frizzy drove the jeep out of the other side of the mansion and circled around the mansion and exited out the front entrance. Justo, Pope, me, Liddle, and a few of the other Subway surfers piled into two vans and drove off. We passed the blaring cops without a second look.

"I'd say we did a good little job back there." I said proud of my team.

"Hell yah!" Liddle exclaimed from the backseat as he knocked back out. I was seriously considering jumping that kid in a second time.


End file.
